nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartblade (comic)
A fantasy graphic novel (still in the planning process) about two heroes; Niko, a young boy who's dubbed as a Heartblader, and Dinx, a girl made of magic. The two, with their friends and allies, must rise up to the evil forces threatening their world. Setting The story takes place in the world of Endova, where several nations are united together under the Federation of Global Security and Unison (FGSU), albiet one faction of barbarians who claim a portion of the Northeastern mountains. When the world was first created, the deities that shaped the lands attempted to create life, by pouring in the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Light, and Dark. But the elements of Light and Dark envoked combat within the bodies of the beings, ending in Dark's victory, morphing them into abominable creatures, which the deities quickly banished to an alternate dimension. The next attempt at life, they left out Light and Dark. Thousands of years later, the dark creatures broke from their cage and swept across Endova, causing massive chaos and destruction. To fend them off, the disciple, N'Negma created the first Heartblade, and gifted a piece of it to the most deserving of warriors across the world. The Great War lasted almost a hundred years, until a great battle that ended in the defeat of the Darkau and their master, Xatiel. The Darkau died off with their leader and were never seen of again. 30 years later is where this story starts. We follow the expedition of Niko, Dinx, and their various quirky allies on adventure all over Endova on a quest to stop a new threat - a warlock named Arc Einn, and his mysterious plot. We'll also follow other heroes - Knick, Lucio, and Maril, as they go on their own personal adventure to seek a cure for Maril's deadly disease. Characters 'Main Quintet:' We'll mainly follow this party. *Niko *Dinx *Diji Taal *Adane Hunter *Buffie later on, these three join them, one by one: *Pecilia Fowe *MONGO *Motte 'Secondary Party:' Comprised of the second team of heroes, who venture off on their own personal quest. *Knick Yakoya *Lucio Lucio *Maril later on, Cinder Steppe joins them. 'Support Characters:' *Dr. Vincent Toramo *Dr. Adrian Simmons *Dr. Edwina White *Kodee Calleo *Retoh 'Villains': *Arc Einn *Bullirag *Regalia *Magenta *Lokard Varkkam *Bodauf, Aspther, and Molyne - Lokard's goons. 'Disciples': *Namfa *N'Negma *Befemon *Vlaaxim *Bortiundalas *Meis 'Other Characters': *P-X *Fye and Wye Taal *Ping Taal *Gigaram Taal *Theo Fowe *Nanuk Fowe *Uruiz Nagaka *The Yakoya Family *Lex Lucio *Mortimer Molesworth *Ikky Constanello *Franzas Wealdlott *Attacus Linderbuf *Maruca Linderbuf *Malecai *Master Weifao *Ian Freaksworth *Ikky Constanello *Coby Bagel *Chloreene Ramene *Jeik * References 'Species - Sentients vs. Geists' Any creature capable of conscious thought, reading/writing, and forming civilization is considered a Sentient. Humanoids are a sub-species of Sentients. Terrans are simple humans, and are a subspecies of Sentients and Humanoids. Geists are humanesque creatures that don't fall under the prerequisits for Sentients. This includes Goblins, Troks, Eidolons and Golems under the control of Golemancers, Wecks, Nymphs, etc. The line between the two species can get a little blurry, and can cause confusion. Geists are welcomed by society if they are civilized and non-violent, but are still very likely to be prejudged by any Sentients, and can take a test to become Pseudo-Sentients. 'Species - Humanoids' Humans are more varied in races on Endova, and are more in tune with nature. There are many different humanoids, spanning from the Acquarians of the ocean, to the Insect humanoids of Emerba and Wepam, to the Branglon of Arkkadia's desert. Keep in mind, though, that while the humanoids are explained to be half animal/other, they are in no way a hybrid between animal and man. When I say "this is a X humanoid", it's so that the reader has an easier way to understand the characteristics of the humanoid, by already knowing X before delving into the mythology of the story. -> List of Heartblade Humanoids (points out the names of the races and the types of animals/etc. they represent) 'Currency - "Quilds"' A pseudo-gold material that naturally forms in coin-shaped bits, and is abundantly found underground, and thus easy to distribute, and easy to find for passionate explorers. Quilds mimic other materials, such as Bronze, Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum, each rarer than the last. *100 Bronze Quilds = 1 Copper *100 Copper Quilds = 1 Silver *100 Silver = 1 Gold *and 1000 Gold = 1 Platinum 'Orichalcum' Otherwise known as "Fool's Gold". Tougher than gold, but more abundant, less reflective, and incapable of magical embedding. Only experienced miners, blacksmiths, and nearly anyone from Feldspar can tell the difference. It is often used as clothing trinkets, belt buckles, cheap decor, and sometimes useful for weapons. 'Adepts, Sorcerers, Mages, Alchemists, Witches, and Warlocks' *Anyone can channel magic and weild it's power, but it takes skill to do so properly and effectively - much like any skill, really. But those who are not Adepts require the use of an artifact to channel magic. *There are those who are born with natural talent of harnessing magic and specific elements - these folk are known as Adepts. *Those who have excelled in magic in various types are known as Sorcerers. *Magically inclined folk who bind - or are bound - themselves to the service of others, like specific towns, governments, or specific people, are known as Mages. A mage who performs for a militia is a Battle Mage. *Sorcerers or Mages that pour their skills into the art of potion and chemical making are Alchemists or Witches, depending on the type of concoctions they make. Witches are known for their more wicked, potent, and negatively effective potions and poisons, and thus are less trusted by society (and "Witch" isn't limited to just females). Alchemists aim for more everyday items and positive effects. *Powerul sorcerers who use their magic for selfish and destructive purposes are dubbed as Warlocks. Warlocks are not taken kindly by society at all, and are quickly despised. 'General Magic - Channeling, Weaving, and Spellcasting' Mana resides in the air and in all things. In order to use that mana/energy, one must channel it into either their body or a magical artifact. The mana is still raw and unusable, so the next step is to weave the mana. Manipulation or other long-term effect magic can be used at its weaving stage, but requires a lot of mana to be channeled while weaving. When you want to fire the weave into a physical form - you cast it into a spell. Using specific elemental weaves/spells requires you to channel that specific mana type from the elements around you. Generally the air contains all forms of mana, but specific objects may contain more of it's related element. Adepts are able to retain more of their related element as well, and allows them to channel and weave more weaves/spells of their element. Master sorcerers can channel? mana straight from casted spells as a defense tactic. This is called absorbing. A worthy note is that most elements each have their special ways of channeling, weaving, and spellcasting. 'The Elements' *'Fire': Can skip the weaving phase by instantaneously combusting the mana in the air, creating quick but inaccurate plumes of flame. Difficult to absorb. *'Thunder:' Has a difficult and? unstable? weaving phase, making this element an intermediate element. Extremely difficult to absorb. *'Ice: '''Channeled by using water (and sometimes wind) energy. Its solid form can't be absorbed *'Water:' Very basic, but the channeled phase is already physical *'Earth:' Entirely skips the weaving phase by channeling mana straight into the ground. Uses a bit of Manipulation? energy? as well. *'Steel: Can't be channeled or weaved, exept by Dinx or N'negmus.? *Nature: 'Can't be channeled or weaved, either mixed with Manipulation to move plants, or Anima to create plants. *'Wind: 'The easiest to channel and weave, but must be weaved quickly to be effective *'Illusion''' *'Manipulation' *'''Anima: 'Must be channeled from a living being, or something containing anima energy. *'Light: Can't be channeled or weaved *'Dark: '''Can't be channeled or weaved 'The Disciples Not immortals or higher powers, but Adepts who have ascended in the knowledge of magic that they have bonded with magic themselves. Adepts and Sorcerers sometimes make pilgrimages to meet with disciples for enlightenment and training. Not all disciples are known, nor are they all easily willing to deal with anyone who knocks on their doors as much as others. 'Government - the FGSU (Federation of Global Security and Unison)' Almost every nation (that excludes the nations of Zebbak and the highly evaded nation of Bleizal), has an important member as a representative in the High Council of the FGSU. Every once in a while, the High Council gathers together at the FGSU headquarters and they discuss issues and whatnot of each nation, and conclude with decisions through negotiation. 'Time - Months' Heartblade uses the Calendar of the Star Kings (a multiversal calendar you might find in other projects). Months are calculated a little differently, but not very hard to understand. Each month is exactly 30 days, and the months are named differently, but each have two names: ('''base month': simple name: official name of the, constellation the month is based on)'' *'December': First Winter, Kinson, the Serpent *'January': Second Winter, Lucris, the Slumber *'February': Third Winter, Maiason, the Avians *'March': First Spring, Talpaius, the Lamb *'April': Second Spring, Ninamet, the Shapeless *'May': Third Spring, Walaes, the Lady *'June': First Summer, Hulias, the Marine *'July': Second Summer, Unias, the Feline *'August': Third Summer, Augias, the Pincer *'September': First Autumn, Galanth, the Warrior *'October': Second Autumn, Octolio, the 8-Armed *'November': Third Autumn, Seket, the Skull Every 6 Years, however, the 13th Month extends Winter for 15 more days. *Extended Winter, Olph, the Kingsnatcher Stories tell of a being named Olph who strives to overthrow the Star King, so every 6 years, Kinson, the Serpent wages battle with Olph for 15 days, preventing the months from making their rounds until Olph tires out, retreats, and returns to his cave to contemplate his next scheme for 6 more years. After each Extended Winter, the proceeding Spring months make up for the harsh winter and are extended for 15 months as well, and the First Day of Spring is celebrated across the land to celebrate Kinson for his victory and the bountiful harvest to come. *Extended Spring, Dalia, the Newborn Major Inspirations *Lord of the Rings *The Elder Scrolls *Avatar: the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra *Gurren Lagann